thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mystic Square
This is part of the Reimu Series fanfiction Reimu: (dressed like Cyborg in the first half of Justice League) Hello; I'm Reimu Hakurei, a miko who remembers it because you don't! Apparently the Touhou Project games have reached Gensokyo ever since ZUN came back 20 years after his first visit. Previously, I torrented the games, but now Steam is a thing here and ZUN releases Touhou officially on it. Even though Touhou hasn't come to Gensokyo until recently, a movie adaptation was made of the fifth game, Mystic Square, in September 2000. If you're familiar with the games, which I know you are, you know Mystic Square was about me and my friends' adventure in Makai. If the game itself wasn't released in Gensokyo, then how did The Sangu Group know of it? We don't care. Enough talk, let's relive some memories from when I was 12. This is Mystic Square. The title (東方怪奇煖 ~ Mystic Square in the font ZUN used on the covers of all 5 PC-98 games) appears, set to a very 2000 sounding arrange of Wonderous Tales of Romance ~ Mystic Square. Reimu (voiceover): From the very start we know this movie is going to be dated. The main theme sounds painfully late 90s/early 00s. Listen to the TB-303 lead and bass, the SC-88, SC-55, and hell, there's a Korg in it. Plus a Yamaha. Don't know what part it's playing, but I know it's there. We fade to Reimu at the Hakurei Shrine with Genji. Reimu (voiceover): That's young me, voiced by young me. Reimu: Yup, I'm a former child actor. At least I didn't end up like Gary Coleman from TV's Different Strokes, or Johnathan Brandis. The Elephant in the Room appears Reimu: Go away. Reimu in the movie hears a knock at her door, she opens it to reveal Marisa Kirisame, Mima, and Yuuka Kazami, all playing themselves. Marisa: Hiya, Reimu! Movie!Reimu: Hi, Marisa! Marisa: Reimu, have you been in town lately? There's a bunch of new people I don't remember seeing before! Movie!Reimu: Nope, I have not been in town. This eastern country's population flourishes day by day. Reimu (voiceover): I find it weird they don't refer to Gensokyo by name at all in this film. Or in the PC-98 Touhou games at all. Lotus Land Story just had "Gensokyo" in its title. Movie!Reimu: They've probably been there before, you just haven't been around their areas. What do they look like? Marisa: ...like the regulars, but something off about them. Reimu (voiceover): If you know Mystic Square's plot, you know where this is going. Movie!Reimu: I'm sure they've lived here for awhile. Why don't we go say hello? Yuuka: Reimu, this is serious, I've been all around the country, and never have I seen these people. Mima: They could be from Makai. You never know. Movie!Reimu: Makai? Reimu (voiceover): Same reaction I had years later when Murasa told us we were going to Makai to free Byakuren... Mima: Yes, Makai. They look just like the residents there. Movie!Reimu: I wanna see for myself! Reimu and friends head to town square, which is overrun with Makai demons. Reimu (voiceover): So my friends and I decide to investigate. Movie!Reimu: Hi! I'm Reimu Hakurei! Who're you? Demon: Oh, me? I'm Takako! I'm here on vacation! Marisa: (whispering with her hands cupped over her mouth) That sounds suspicious! Movie!Reimu: Where're you from? Takako: Makai! Reimu and her friends gasp. Mima: I knew it! Movie!Reimu: Marisa tells me she's been seeing way too many new people here recently. Are they all from Makai? Takako: Yup! You bet it! Reimu (voiceover): Dull surprise! Takako doesn't try to cover it up because she doesn't think it's a problem. Apparently, Makai tourism isn't allowed in Gensokyo, because... Movie!Reimu: If tourists continue to come here, there'll be an inbalance between people from here and people from there, and everything'll be one huge mess! We can't let that happen. To be continued Category:Reimu Series Category:Fan works Category:Fanfiction